1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to protection for materials stored outdoors below ground level. More particularly, the invention discloses a grain pit cover for shedding of rain water to protect grain stored in an underground storage pit. A sleeve having an opening located on the periphery of the cover serves to protect the housing of an auger used to transfer grain into and out of the storage pit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Arrangements for outdoor storage of grain are known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,727,656, issued Apr. 17, 1973, to Luders, discloses a grain storage device located within a ground excavation and connected with a feed auger for filling, where the device consists of a flexible plastic sheet material with a filling neck at the apex of pyramidal or conical walls. Such an arrangement, however, lacks the durability of a rigid cover, and further subjects stored grain to effects of the weather, such as collection of rain, moisture or snow. In U.S. Pat. No. 2,874,651, issued Feb. 24, 1959, to Peterson, a portable protecting cover for grain for storage on the surface of the ground is disclosed, but no accommodation for an auger housing is provided. U.S. Pat. No. 4,084,358, issued Apr. 18, 1978, to Winters, shows a tarpaulin cover for above ground grain storage apparatus, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,949,527, issued Apr. 13, 1976, to Double et al, teaches a method for securing stacks of granular materials to the ground with use of a plurality of cables, ground anchors, cover sheets, and the like.
Other related patents are the following:
U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,909,066--May 16, 1933--Nemec PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 3,186,523--June 1, 1965--Brisse PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 3,717,963--Feb. 27, 1973--Sauriol.
A drawback common to prior art grain storage devices is their failure to provide a temporary storage reservoir for use as grain is lifted by an auger into a grain elevator or unloaded from a grain elevator for further loading upon a grain vehicle.
The advantage of durability and security resulting from use of a rigid reinforced material, such as reinforced fiber glass during such temporary storage is apparent, when the element of safety to those working in the vicinity is considered, along with the necessity to protect stored grain.